Aquella vez
by Escritora Troll
Summary: Aquella vez en que Alemania e Italia cruzaron sus miradas, entendiendo por fin todo. Alemania/Italia.


Alemaniia veía cóomo Italiia se bañaba en la bañera con agua tibia.

―¡Aaaaah! ¿Qué haces, Alemaniia? ―parece que Italiia se había dado cuenta que Alemaniia lo miraba, pero el otro no se dio cuenta de que Italiia se había dado cuenta primero― ¡Alemaniia, Alemaniia! ¡Ve~! ¡Alemania no me toma en cuenta! ―lloró.

Alemania como es siempre muy preocupado a todo lo relacionado con Italiia, lo miró y sus ojos se conectaron. Azules versus los ojos cerrados de Italiia, porque él nunca abría los ojos. Podía estar un cartero zombie con complejo de manufacturista soviético agarrándole los testículos para ofrecérselos a su mono, pero Italiia jamás abriría los ojos. Aunque no es que si eso le fuera a pasar, pero le puede pasar porque a Italia siempre le pasan cosas.

―Ich lLieeeebebeeeeeeeee aksdh ―le dijo Alemaniia e Italiia, quien ladeó la cabeza confundido.

―Alemania~, ¿qué te sucede? ―le tocó la frente para buscar temperatura. El alemán se puso aún más rojo― ¿Te sientes mal?

―Vielen natürlich Schumacher asdaddfsdf ―Al parecer Alemania se ponía nervioso ante la presencia del italiano.

"_¡Sé hombre, hermano, muéstrale tus cuatro metros alemanes!"_, recordó que le había dicho Prusia hacía treinta siete años, cuando le había pillado en la cama junto con Austria. Ya era sabido que su hermano quería a Austria, pero jamás pensó que los encontraría teniendo relaciones homosexuales, porque pensaba que Austria era mujer y estaba emparejada con Hungría, pero al parecer todo era mentira y en ese momento se quiso morir porque pensó que su vida fue una completa mentira.

―Ita-Italiia… ven… ―alcanzó a murmurar― ¿Por qué nuestros nombres están con doble i?

―¡No lo sé~! Es algo muy extraño, pero espero que pare, porque es molestoso y me empiezo a molestar de verdad.

―¡No, Italia, por favor! ¡No te enojes, por lo que más quieras!

Alemania (ya sin las dos i, porque Italia se enoja) tuvo un poco de miedo, algo que no era muy común en él. ¡Es que ustedes no saben cómo actúa Italia cuando está enfadado! Su entreceja se frunce y empieza a tiritar, como si le dieran espasmos espasmódicos y Alemania lo observaba pasmado cuando vio que el italiano empezó a enojarse.

―¡Alemania, eres un borracho! ¡Ya no te quiero! ―empezó a decir con acento italiano… bueno, era italiano, pero siempre hablaba en japonés, pero ahora le salía su hablamiento en italiano y cuando Italia hablaba como italiano era para hacer que el Berlusconi se meara en sus pantalones italianos que siempre llevaba― ¡È la veritá, Alemania! ¡Monglio, mongliare! ¡Papa-paparazzi! ¡Coco Lizo!

―¡ITALIA! ¡DEJA DE HABLAR EN ITALIANO! ―le gritó e Italia se calló de una vez y empezó a morderse el dedo por su extraño sentido de canibalismo que tenía― ¡Y deja de morderte el dedo!

―¡Uuuuaaaahuuaaaahahahahajhs! ―lloró Italia japonesmente.

―Vamos que tenemos que entrenar. Bueno, tú eres un inútil, así que no lo necesitas.

―¡Doitsu es malo conmigo!

―¡Me llamo Alemania, no Doitsu! ¡Este es un fic en ESPAÑOL!

―¿España, dónde? ¡España, España! ¡Coco Lizo me está tocando el trasero y no quiero que lo haga porque todavía no me saca la ropa! ―Italia reparó en lo que dijo― Alemania, Alemania ¿por qué no me has sacado la ropa?

Alemania dejo de manosear el trasero de Italia para responderle. A veces no le salían las palabras en alemán, porque el alemán es un idioma difícil a su parecer. Por eso agradecía que el inglés dominara cada vez más a Europa. ¡Hegemonía inglesa! Alemania había tenido sexo sadomasoquista con Inglaterra, pero eso no tiene nada que ver aquí.

―No te he sacado la ropa porque te respeto como un hombre con derechos. Eres lo más importante que hay un mi vida.

―¿Y por qué me gritaste?

―¡PORQUE ERES UN INÚTIL! ―pero Alemania ocultaba la gran verdad del porqué actuaba así ante Italia: sufría de doble personalidad. Una era él, Ludwig ―su nombre humano― y otra era Amanda, que era una chica muy masculina con pelo corto y le tenía ganas a Holanda.

―Alemania, me suicidaré ―dijo Italia con determinación y como se estaba bañando en una bañera, puso una tostadora en el agua y se electrocutó.

Desde ese momento Alemania siempre tuvo pesadillas de Italias que tenían sexo sadomasoquista mientras eran ejecutados en una isla de leprosos, y luego se suicidó al enterarse que Suecia tenía pene.

FIN.

^^ Espero que les aya gustado en serioooo! Me demore muchoo en acerlo asi que espero que les guse mxoxmuxo! Lo ise con amor para ustesdees! Laaaas amooo si leieyeron hastaa aquí! me gustariia muxuxoxo escrvir lo de alemania y igui-san, son mi pareja FABORITAAAAAAAH! perdonen las faltas ortografiks pero solo tengo 20 añituuus 3

nos veeemos! quiero reviews! Muoxoxoxoxoxoxoxos reviews para saber si les gusto o no, pk si no hay ninguno me pondree muy triszte uwu y no es geniaal esoooo! HAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAAJAJAJJAJ!


End file.
